Cari Pacar
by Haruzaki Eun-Mi
Summary: Dari sekian lama Naruto mencari pacar, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan calon pacar yang mirip artis terkenal? Bagaimana kisahnya?


Halo Minna! Ejoy in my fict!

**Cari Pacar © Haruzaki Eun-Mi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo*maybe.**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary : Naruto mencari pacar? Dan kemudian dia mendapatkan calon pacar yang mirip artis terkenal. Bagaimana ceritanya?**

"Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, siapa yang punya anak bilang aku. Aku yang tengah malu sama teman-temanku, karena cuma diriku yang tak laku-laku." Nyanyi seorang lelaki berambut blonde dan bermata _shapire blue_ dengan semangat. Lagu itu memang selalu dia nyanyikan karena ia benar-benar ingin mencari pacar atau langsung saja jodoh. Bayangkan saja, dia sudah berumur 22 tahun dan belum pernah pacaran.

"Aduh, Naruto... nyanyinya jangan kencang-kencang dong! Tuh tetangga sebelah pada ngomel-ngomel karena kamu nyanyi gak jelas," ucap Kushina selaku ibunya. Benar saja, para tetangga selalu mengomel Kushina karena anak semata wayangnya itu selalu menyanyi tak jelas dengan lagu yang sama dan suara yang bisa di bilang hancur!

"Ah, apaan sih ma. Orang Naru nyanyi biar bisa dapat jodoh. Emang, mama mau kalau Naru gak dapat-dapat jodoh alias pacar juga?" ucap Naruto yang membuat ibunya tidak jadi marah. Bagaimana mau marah kalau dia sendiri memang menginginkan anaknya itu untuk segera mendapadatkan pacar dan segera menikah.

"Hmmm... Mama punya teman yang anaknya juga lagi nyari pacar. Anaknya cantik lho!" ucap Kushina yang sudah jelas membuat Naruto senang dan matanya jadi berbinar-binar.

"Be... benarkah? Wahhh, aku pengen dong di jodohin ama dia ma? Oh iya, anaknya siapa ma?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hmmm... anaknya Kurenai. Dia cantik banget. Mirip artis terkenal lho!" jawab Kushina yang membuat senyum Naruto makin mengembang. Naruto kegirangan, dan akhirnya dia jingkrak-jingkrakan persis seperti anak kecil yang dibelika mainan terbaru.

"Wah, pasti cantik banget. Mirip artis siapa ma?" tanya Naruto kegirangan.

"Mama lupa nama artis itu siapa. Tapi, menurut mama dia cantik kok! Kamu beneran mau sama dia?" tanya Kushina. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa sambil meminum air yang berada di gelas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Wahhh, gak papa deh. yang penting dia mirip artis. Mau banget dong, ma." Ucap Naruto kegirangan. Dia pun ikut duduk sofa tersebut.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam kamu boleh ikut mama arisan. Mungkin dia datang juga bareng mamanya." Ucap Kushina yang langsung membangkitkan semangat Naruto, lagi.

"Wahhhh, baiklah." Ucap Naruto kesenangan.

Setelah mendengar bahwa Kushina mengajaknya pergi ke arisan untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang dimaksud, Naruto langsung saja menyiapkan pakaian paling bagus dan paling keren untuk dipakainya sebentar malam. Agar, gadis itu jatuh hati padanya. Dan akhirnya dia bisa deh ngerasain apa yang namanya pacaran.

Naruto sangat yakin bahwa dia akan menyukai dan mencintai gadis itu. Jelas saja, gadis itu kan mirip artis terkenal! Wah, makin deh tuh anak semangat.

Malam ini, Naruto sudah siap lebih dulu siap dari Kushina. Dia memakai baju putih yang di selingi dengan pinggirannya yang berwarna hitam, dan celana _jeans _hitam. Hmmm, dia tampak lebih keren dari biasanya. Coba kalau dia berpenampilan seperti ini terus, tak mungkin dia tidak pernah pacaran. Sungguh, dia sangat-sangat berbeda dari biasanya!

"Ma, kok lama banget? Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang mirip artis terkenal itu.

"Iya, ini juga udah mau pergi. Sabar dong!" ucap Kushina yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan baju gaya ala ibu-ibu. Tapi tetap saja cantik!

Naruto dan Kushina pun pergi ke acara arisan dengan menaiki bajaj yang kebetulan lewat. Naruto jadi kesal sendiri, masa iya mau ketemu ama cewek modelnya kayak gini? Naruto malah bertanya-tanya seperti itu dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat arisan di adakan. Naruto mulai deg-degan dan penasaran sama sosok gadis cantik mirip artis terkenal yang akan dia temui. Dan juga sudah pasti akan menjadi pacar pertamanya!

Kushina dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam. Naruto makin deg-degan. Kira-kira gadis cantik itu mirip artis siapa ya? Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya. Kemudian melangkah-langkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kushina.

"Naruto, itu dia berada di sana." Kushina menunju seorang gadis yang duduk membelakangi mereka dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya kembali. "Kamu dekati saja dia, dia tahu kok kalau kamu mau ketemu sama dia. Mama sudah bilang ke dia. Oh iya, mama pergi ke teman-teman mama dulu." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hmmm... rambutnya hitam sebahu, siapa ya artis yang rambutnya kayak gitu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencari-cari artis yang rambutnya mirip gadis itu. "Waduh, mirip siapa ya?" Naruto tetap saja tak mendapat jawabannya.

Kemudian Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Agar, dia bisa melihat dan memastikan wajah gadis itu mirip siapa. Dan yang jelas dia akan mulai PDKT alias pendekatan pada gadis itu. Setelah jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, Naruto menepuk pundak sebelah kiri gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto kaget melihat gadis cantik itu.

"Gila! Bibirnya agak lebih maju kedepan, alias tonggos. Eh, kayaknya gue udah tau deh dia mirip siapa. Sumpah... dia mirip banget sama Omas!" ucap Naruto pelan sehingga tak di dengar gadis itu.

"Hey, kamu Naruto kan? Kamu lagi nyari pacar ya?" tanya gadis yang mirip Omas itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mulut terngangah. "Hmmm, jadi lo mau jadi pacar gue?" gadis itu langsung saja bertanya yang seperti itu. Yang membuat mulut Naruto menganga lebih lebar lagi!

"OGAH!" Naruto berteriak dengan kencangnya. Tapi, suaranya tertutup dengan suara musik yang berada di situ. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera kabur. Tapi, gadis itu mengejarnya.

"Hey, tunggu!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Gue gak mau! Gue ogah!" Naruto malah berteriak sambil lari-larian.

Dan akhirnya pencarian pacar kali ini dibatalkan! Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya pacaran.

-The end-

A/N : Akhirnyaaaaa…..! Fict Haruzaki jadi juga. Hufft, kali ini fictnya dibikin sorean *gakadayangtanya. Ini masih Fict kedua Haruzaki. Jadi Haru masih butuh kritik dan sarannya, Hehehe. Oh iya, Haru minta maaf ya kalau fict ini banyak salahnya. Banya banget mungkin. Dan yang terakhir…..

Mind to RnR…?


End file.
